The Pigs' house
'''La casa de los cerdos es una de las principales en Peppa Pig. Es donde reside la familia de los cerdo '''s. Episode Appearances The house has appeared in every episode of the series, with the exception of these episodes: Series 1 #"Polly Parrot" #"The Playgroup" #"Gardening" #"Flying a Kite" #"Frogs and Worms and Butterflies" #"The School Fete" #"Treasure Hunt" #"Lunch" #"The Tree House" #"Chloé's Puppet Show" #"The Playground" #" En la playa " #"Grandpa Pig's Boat" #"Shopping" Series 2 #"Emily Elephant" #"George's Friend" #"Mr Scarecrow" #"The Time Capsule" #"Rock Pools" #"The Boat Pond" #"Traffic Jam" #"Sports Day" #"Granddad Dog's Garage" #"Swimming" #"Tiny Creatures" #"Daddy Pig's Office" #"Pirate Island" #"The Balloon Ride" #"The Baby Piggy" #"Grandpa's Little Train" #"Ice Skating" #"Dens" #"School Bus Trip" #"Nature Trail" #"Granny and Grandpa's Attic" #"School Camp" #"Captain Daddy Pig" #"Sleepover" Series 3 #"The Rainbow" #"Pedro's Cough" #"Polly's Boat Trip" #"Danny's Pirate Party" #"The Train Ride" #"Granny Pig's Chickens" #"A Trip to the Moon" #"Grandpa at the Playground" #"Funfair" #"Numbers" #"Freddy Fox" #"Doctor Hamster's Tortoise" #"Hospital" #"Spring" #"Miss Rabbit's Helicopter" #"Grampy Rabbit's Lighthouse" #"Miss Rabbit's Day Off" #"The Secret Club" #"Grampy Rabbit's Boatyard" #"Shake, Rattle and Bang" #"Chloé's Big Friends" #"Gym Class" #"The Blackberry Bush" #"Pottery" #"Santa's Visit" Series 4 #"Potato City" #"Basketball" #"Naughty Tortoise" #"International Day" #"Pedro the Cowboy" #"The Flying Vet" #"Captain Daddy Dog" #"Grampy Rabbit's Dinosaur Park" #"Lost Keys" #"Grandpa Pig's Train to the Rescue" #"The Noisy Night" #"Mr. Potato's Christmas Show" #"Desert Island" #"Perfume" #"The Children's Fete" #"George's Racing Car" #"The Little Boat" #"The Sandpit" #"Night Animals" #" Pedro es tarde " #"Going Boating" #"Mr. Bull in a China Shop" #"Fruit" #"George's Balloon" #"Peppa's Circus" #"The Fish Pond" #"Grampy Rabbit in Space" #"Pirate Treasure" Series 5 #"The Castle" #"Pumpkin Competition" #"Easter Bunny" #"Simple Science" #"Grandpa Pig's Greenhouse" #"Molly Mole" #"Move to Music" #"London" #"The Police" #"The Zoo" #"Canal Boat" #"The Outback" #"Surfing" #"The Great Barrier Reef" #"Bumerang" #"Nursery Rhymes" #"Masks" #"Digger World" #"Wendy Wolf's Birthday" #"George's Woolly Hat" #"Sailing Boat" #"The Market" #"Father Christmas" #"Grandpa Pig's Pond" #"Police Station" #"The Ambulance" #"Doctors" #"Super Potato" #"Grampy Rabbit's Hovercraft" Interior Hallway The hallway has a sea-dark blue carpet with yellow coating. Near the front door sometimes is a light, and coats hanging beside it on the wall. The stairs has a brown railing with grey lines, and a painting of a bottle and fruit hangs on the wall near the stairs. Living Room The living room has a yellow floor with light-green walls. In the room lies a TV, with Goldie sitting on top of it. There is also two purple sofas, with a red lampshade on the far left of the room. Paintings located in this room are one which has diagonal and octangal shapes, and the other with many villages. Kitchen The kitchen has tan-yellow coating for the wall, with baby-blue flooring and a window (with green-dotted curtains) near it. Next to the window lies a clock with blue bordering, and a fridge, dishwasher, and teal-blue cabinets, with a board on the far left, complete with a fruit bowl and a almost-dark baby blue table in the middle of the room. Peppa and George's room This is where Peppa and George sleep. The room has almost dark-baby blue walls, with gold-yellowish flooring. There is a bunk bed where one has a yellow-dotted blanket (for Peppa) and the other of a light green with dinosaurs (for George.) Up near Peppa's bed lies the Cuckoo Clock, and next to George's bed lies a bookshelf, with a globe on top. There are toys scattered around the room, complete with child drawings pinned on some walls, and a lamp. Office The office has purple walls and flooring, with a baby-blue table that has the computer on top. Near the entrance has a baby-blue multiple-cabinet drawer, with a cactus on top. There is also a bookshelf behind the computer, complete with a plant, pencils and a board. Mummy Pig is usually seen working in here. Mummy and Daddy Pig's room This is where Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig sleep. The room has a dark-skin floor, with fading-tan-purple walls. In the room lies the bed, which has a purple base with a yellow blanket. On top of the bed lies a painting of a vase, and near the bed is a dress-up box. There is also a make-up area, with a chair and a painting of daffodils lying above the area. There is also a winodw, complete with terracotta-dotted curtains on both sides. Bathroom The bathroom has blue walls, with a checkered white and light-green flooring, complete with a sink, toilet and bathtub. There is also a cabinet above the sink. Trivia *The house appears to have a basement, which only appeared in "The Powercut." Even though, this might be an error as there is usually no door in the staircase. Gallery TBA Category:Locations Category:Houses